


Snuggles

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Citrus anon, M/M, Not proofread or beta’d we die like men, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, be trans throw hands, im touch starved so now fundy is too, that’s my anon name in case I post more anonymously, they deserve to be happy, trans author, uh tags are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Titles are hardI’m trans, touch starved and on my period so now Fundy is too. He has a loving boyfriend and gets snuggles because he deserves nothing but happiness.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210
Collections: Anonymous





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to post anonymously so let’s pray together that it worked

Dream dropped through the window, eyes instantly darting to Fundy where he lay sprawled on his bed.

“Fundy?”

Fundy rolled his head sideways, squinting at him.

“Are you okay, babe?”

“I know nothing but pain” Fundy answered helpfully.

Well, now Dream was more than concerned. He perched on the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush Fundy’s bangs out of his face.

“What happened?”

Fundy took a moment, leaning into the touch, before answering.

“My uterus happened”

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Okay Dream, you have a sister, you know about these things.

“How can I help?”

Fundy rolled into his side, making adorable grabby hands at his boyfriend. “Snuggles”

Dream could do snuggles.

He flopped onto his own side, opening his arms and letting Fundy snuggle into his chest. The smaller boy practically purred as he snuggled his face into Dream’s hoodie, eyes fluttering closed as he clung to his boyfriend.

Fundy smelled like fresh rain and wind blowing in from the sea. Dream smelled like cinnamon and pine. Dream carded his hand gently through Fundy’s tangled hair, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

And if they stayed like that for hours, pressed against each other until Fundy’s cramps went away and Dream had several unread messages on his communicator from concerned friends, that was nobodies business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, ADHD brain craves dopamine


End file.
